The Nine Punishments
by babykakashi
Summary: So, wrong again? What's that? I've been right and you've been wrong nine times? Oh, hoho. I think it's time you do what I say, or I might let slip of your embarrassing situation, Hyuuga... [NejiSaku]


"I proved you wrong, didn't I?"

The Hyuuga could see that smart-ass smirk on her face. He remained silence. He knew if he spoke, the fact that he was irked would slip from his blank façade.

"It's ten to one, isn't it? In my favour? Yeah….."

His silver eyes glistened. _Breathe in, and out. In, and out._ So what, lots of people make mistakes, and are proven wrong all the time. Lots of people! _Not, a Hyuuga. And definitely NOT by a woman._ She was a beautiful woman, don't you think? _No._ Well, I think she is. _STOP TALKING TO ME!_

"And how shall I claim my reward? For those ten times. Nine, if you will, since you won that once."

Silence. He hadn't thought of that. The thought of doing her bidding never crossed his mind, ever. He was officially screwed.

"I'll prepare a list of nine different things for you to do tomorrow morning. Drop by my office, won't you?" she said smiling.

"Yes, Sakura-san"

He went home, feeling as if he had tripped on a rock and fell face first into a gigantic hole…with all of Konoha watching. He doubted he'd ever be able to escape the shame and embarrassment now that he was her little…servant!

_How do her friends and comrades put up with her? Especially Naruto, when he was infatuated with her long ago._

The Hyuuga shuddered as he stepped onto his tiled floor when he removed his sandals. He went straight to the shower, then to bed. Hoping, wishing that this was all a bad dream and that when he woke up in the morning, everything would be normal.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura smiled to herself as she cleaned up her desktop for the next day of craziness. _I just got myself a little man servant! I'd say I'm almost up to par with Shikamaru. At least I can deal with the opposite sex. Poor Shikamaru, doing Ino's meekly bidding just to get some._

The pink-haired medic almost laughed out loud. She picked up her coat along with her bag and headed out, turning off the lights and locking the door.

"So, are you ready for your first job as the amazing 'Sakura's bitch for at least a month'?"

Silence

"Well, to start off, I'd like you to deliver breakfast along with a double-double coffee to this desk at exactly 8:54 a.m. _in person_"

"Isn't that seven things already?" he tried to weasel his way out.

"No. I had clearly said nine DIFFERENT things. Bringing me breakfast seven times is not different."

The byakugan user stopped himself before opening his mouth and looking stupidly stumped.

"Fine. But that means I don't have to do anything today?"

"No, today, you get to think about what you shall be buying be every morning for the next seven days. Oh, and I will not be eating the same breakfast for two consecutive days, so don't even think about buying the same thing over and over again."

He wanted to explode.

"You're dismissed."

"Hai."

Neji left the building, his fists clenched, and headed for his little sanctuary by the river in the forest.

Sakura smiled as she watched the prodigy walking on the grounds from her window.

"Sakura-sama. Sasuke-san is here to see you."

"Thank you, Yumi-san. Send him in."

"Sakura," Sasuke smirked as he entered her office. _Looking radiant as usual._

"Sasuke-san, do you need something?"

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight."

"Dinner yes, but not alone with you, and no I do not want to have sex after dinner. You'd be better off going to make heirs with one of those fan girls you shoved off like the rest of us."

"Well, none of them are up to par with you."

"Of course not." The two former teammates laughed, "Just give me a second to finish up. Call Naruto, will you? I have to give him something anyway."

"Sure"

For the first time in four months, Sakura got drunk. No, not the little wooziness that comes over you kind of drunk. She was pretty much unconscious. One would think that she had died if it weren't for her thundering snores.

Obviously, Naruto and Sasuke had to drag her home, while she half whacked their faces to death, thinking they were out to assassinate her.

"I kind of forgot how easily Sakura-chan gets drunk…" Naruto stated sheepily.

"Well, obviously you'd forget. There isn't any space left with all the Hinata, Ramen, and becoming Hokage filled up in your tiny little brain," commented Sasuke.

"You shut up, dobe!"

Sasuke smiles, walks to the medicine cabinet for some Advil, and along with a glass of water, he walks back over to Sakura's bed and places the two hangover-cures on her bedside table, right next to the framed picture of team 7 taken about ten years back.

The two left while arguing about things they've argued about since they first met under the direction of Kakashi.

Neji arrived outside Sakura's office bright and early, at about 8:37 a.m. He stood there, staring at her assistant, with his usual blank expression.

"Sakura-sama isn't back yet, I'm afraid," she answered when he questioned about the famed medic.

"I see."

He sat down and waited patiently for the pink monster who ruined his life.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ah, Sakura-sama. Neji-san has been waiting for you to arrive, the Hokage has requested your presence, and there are two surgeries lined up for you today, one at 1 p.m, and the other at 4 p.m. There are also a few patients who need to be checked up on."

"Thank you, Yumi-san. Neji, breakfast," she replied and acknowledged while rubbing her temples.

"And where, have the pink-haired wonder been all morning?" questioned the silver eyed man.

"Now what business is that to a Hyuuga?" she retorted.

"Only looking out for a friend. Is it so wrong to ask about your well being?" he smirked.

"Hmm, that would be nice. The only problem is, who said I was your friend?"

"Too true that is. Couldn't have put it any better myself" he said jokingly.

"Well, this has been sufficiently awkward. Let's move on, shall we? I have a whole ton of work to do. I shall inform you of your next task tonight. Meet me at the Ichiraku Ramen shop, at 9 p.m. Ja," and with that, Sakura shut the door.

Neji eyed the wrapped pack of Styrofoam boxes on Yumi's desk. _And she purposely asked me to personally deliver her breakfast because…_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, I thought that was a good place to end it…P tell me what you think, ne? And yeah, it apparently DID take me another 5 months to get another fic out…Let's hope I start on Replacement soon…only thing is, I got a new computer, and have no idea where all my fics went….So, the third chapter I started is gone…..P This fic should be about 5 or 6 chapters…and should be quickly finished. I'm also working on another one, more serious. I'll hopefully do some more Prince of Tennis, and possibly some ouran or fruits basket. The FMA fic I did will not be continued. If I ever get any motivation for SasuSaku, I'll work on Medicine, and Secrets Revealed is no more. Not so much into writing lemons and such now. Just reading them.

Also, in need of beta. If you're interested, let me know. This chapter and all my other stories are obviously un-beta'd.

'till next time, babikakashi


End file.
